


Jail bird

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no good excuse for this bit of nonsense.  I just wanted a reason to try out my new laptop’s keyboard. Fantastic thing btw, in case you were gonna ask. Love it to bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail bird

Your palms are sweaty, rubbing them on your thighs to dry them against your jeans. You’d gotten the call an hour ago, his cheery voice echoing over the line as he chirped hello. Not a hint of shame as he’d informed you that there’d been a hint of ruckus that he’d gotten caught up in.

Caught up, you scoffed, knowing him he’d thrown himself into the fray and started swinging before he’d properly got himself balanced. Fists slamming into giving flesh and throwing his head back to laugh at the thrill of it. You knew he’d be covered in blood when they finally let you see him, the dimples in his cheeks deep when he’d smile at you.

“Hello, love!”

How anyone could be so chipper while sitting in a dank cell with the stench of piss and stale liquor you’d never know but his eyes are twinkling merrily at you as he stands.

“Come to get me out, have you?” his thick fingers curl around the bars as the other hand pushes between to pinch your cheek. “Can’t say this is the worst place I’ve ever been but it does leave somethin’ to be desired, yeah?”

“What was it this time, Charlie?” you can’t help the tone of exasperation in your voice, or the smile that curls your lips as you nuzzle his blood stained palm.

“Some blokes were picking on a little bird, couldn’t just stand by and watch now could I? She was all sniffles and teary eyes while they kept pickin’ her feathers.”

“Charlie…”

“Oh alright, I couldn’t have cared less about the bird, but she did look a bit like you if that helps.” his thumb brushes along your cheek before pulling it back. “I’ve been draining your savings, haven’t I, pet? Costing you quite the pretty pound or two. You think I should wander off and leave you be?”

“Don’t you dare.” Kissing his palm you turned to talk to the officer on duty about getting him out.

Two hours later finds you kneeling beside him on the couch, listening to him regale you with what had happened at the bar, wiping the blood from his face and neck.

“Shoulda seen how he flew, pet. Right across the room and BAM knocked over a table spilling beer everywhere. Right mess it was too, slipped twice trying to pick him up for another swing.”

“I’m sure it was wonderful.” you murmur, taking hold of his chin to turn his head to wipe his other cheek.

“You’ve no idea, think I knocked a tooth or two loose. If I could have gotten a proper swing in I would have knocked them out.”

“Course you would have, Charlie.”

“He had a filthy mouth on him, pet. Rude thing, had to knock some manners into him, yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

You’re only half paying attention to what he’s saying, wiping the blood from his chin trying to avoid his split lip. It’s almost impossible with the way his mouth keeps moving, the low laughs curling it as he enjoys the retelling almost as much as the actual fight itself.

“Pet?”

“Yes, Charlie?”

“You’re not chuffed, are you?” his hand circles your wrist pulling it away, his thumb stroking your palm as he eyes you intently.

“What? No, not even a bit bothered.” you assure him, curling your fingers around his thumb to twist his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Anyone else would be. They’d probably stop talkin’ to me and just give me dirty looks.”

“The only dirty look I’ll be giving you, is if you don’t stop talking nonsense.”

You let out a surprised gasp as he drags you onto his lap, nuzzling against your neck as his arms drape themselves around your waist. Not entirely ready for how tightly his arms constricted as he settled his chin on your shoulder, you sigh, cupping his neck, stroking the cervical of his spine with your thumb. Your head falls back as he nuzzles up to your jaw, his nose pressing against the soft skin behind your ear.

“Too good for me by far, pet.” he murmurs, his breath hot, lower lip slick on your skin from where his lips is still bleeding.

His fingers slip beneath the hem of your shirt, digging into the skin as he nips your neck sharply, a low sound rattling in his throat. When you squirm beneath his teeth his hips snap up to grind against yours, that ragged groan vibrating against your skin. Fingers sliding over his smooth scalp trying to pull his head back, tucking your chin down to catch the curve of his ear in your teeth.

The sharp, guttural snarl by your ear when he yanks his head away makes you shiver, his teeth snapping at your shoulder as his hips roll beneath you. Grinning you nip his neck, fingers curling around the muscular shoulders as you fight a soft whine in your throat, his blunt nails scraping as he moves his hands to grip your hips.

“Clothes, Charile.” you can’t help wincing at a particularly vicious thrust of his hips that causes the seam of your jeans to grind against you.

“What?” the word is growled out, sending a fresh wave of shivers along your skin. Huffing impatiently you push at his shoulders, forcing him back to pull your shirt over your head, tossing it behind you.

“Right…” the word is drawled out as he blinks up at you in surprise, his fingers sliding along your thighs. “What’s got you all worked up, pet?”

If the question had come from anyone else, it’d have been a tease, a taunting thing used to stroke their own ego. But Charlie is genuinely confused as to why the colour is so high on your cheeks, your chest moving rapidly while the pulse beats in your throat.

“You.” The smile is charming, the way he lifts his hips as he pulls you down on them contradicting the almost innocently pleased expression on his face.

His head tilts back, watching you for a moment, waiting. It takes you a minute to realize the silent demand for a kiss, your fingers cradling the back of his skull, reveling in the sensation of smooth skin on your fingertips as you lean down. Kissing just below his lips you grin when he doesn’t move, his eyes locked on yours, a slight tensing in his jaw as he continues waiting. Brushing your lips against his, his lips fall open moving to try and catch your lips with a soft noise in his throat. You can’t help laughing when his eyes narrow up at you, sliding your fingers along his scalp before catching his lower lip in you teeth.

The sharp hiss that escapes him, the way his eyes widen in surprise, makes you squirm on his lap drawing a soft noise from you. You’re not ready for the way he moves you, twisting to pin you against the couch cushions his mouth pressing hard against yours. Back arching off the couch, your fingers curl, nails scraping against skin as your mouth opens beneath the pressure. His fingers are fumbling with the buttons of your jeans, low grunts falling from his lips as he tugs you hips up before finally getting them undone. His rough knuckles scrape your skin as he pulls them down with rough jerks, your heels digging into the cushion to lift yourself trying to help him.

Kicking at your jeans once they’re around your ankles, you work one foot free just in time for him to grab your calf and push your leg upwards. His hips grind down against yours, the rough fabric harsh against the throbbing ache between your thighs.

“God dammit, Charlie! Clothes!”

“I did!” his lips trace your collarbone, slick and ticklish as the hair above his lips brushes over your skin.

You can tell when he realizes what you’re talking about because he lets out a low groan, his forehead resting on your sternum as you tug impatiently at his shirt. Pulling back he yanks it over his head, almost smacking you in the face when the sleeves tangle on his forearms, tossing it aside to work at the belt. The sharp snapping sound as he pulls it tight in his hands makes you whimper, your fingers fumbling with the button and zipper.

“Slow down, pet. Easy.”

He blinks when you sit up, fingers threading behind his head to kiss him hard enough your lips feel bruised. That groan is rattling in his chest again, his hands shoving at the waistband of his pants and underwear until he’s got them around his knees. His arm slips around your waist, pulling you close as the fingers of his other hand tangle in your hair, tugging until you break the kiss, staring up at him as you pant lightly.

“Movin’ too fast, love, can’t enjoy nothin’ if you’re gonna just-“ The words cut off with a low choked sound, your hand curling around him and stroking him slowly. “Pet, you don’t- You can’t just-“

Smiling you trail kisses along his chin, catching his ear in your teeth and tugging. He rolls his shoulders, moving you away as his teeth clack when he snaps them near your face.

“You stop tuggin’ on my ear, it feels odd, gives me shivers I’m not half sure I like.”

Making a vaguely apologetic noise, you try not to smile up at him, squeezing the hard length in your hand drawing a low moan from him that makes your toes curl. You’re not ready for the tight grip on your wrist or the way he presses his hips against yours. The sudden sensation of him filling you has your hand sliding from his neck to his shoulder to try and find something to hold on to, your hips lifting trying to get him to slide in deeper. Your nails dig into his hip as he starts to thrust slowly, his free hand resting near your head as his fingers tighten around your wrist.

Your leg curls over his hip, the thrusts sliding you on the cushion. Soft noises climb out of your throat, his hips slamming into you in rabbit quick thrusts that make you feel as though he’s trying to split you in half. Your body jerks in surprise when you feel him spill into you, hot spurts and a ragged muffled howl through clenched teeth as his body curls above you. His hips are still pistoning in and out of you, his hand slowly sliding down your arms to settle on your hips, the broad hands sliding on your sweat slick skin as he shifts the angle of his thrust.

Nails breaking the skin your whole body stiffens with the sudden abundance of sensations rolling through you, the sharp edged craving splintering you into too many pieces to count. His body falls on yours the moment you stop writhing beneath him, burying his face into the crook of your neck and chuckling at the small twitches your body makes before you settle. You let out a soft whine of protest when he shifts, moving your legs to cradle him between them before feeling his mouth open in a yawn against your skin.

“I need somethin’ to eat but I don’t think I could move. I don’t suppose-“

“Charlie, are you joking?”

“That jail had terrible food, service was rotten.” the muttered complaint has you laughing.

“Well for the next hour or so the service here will be rotten, Charlie. You’ve got me pinned, didn’t you notice?”

“Hmph, later then, yeah? Something cold I think, my skin feels all tight and hot.”

“Of course, Charlie.”

“Not too sweet though, don’t like the way it clings to the tongue,”

“Wouldn’t-” you pause, a yawn breaking your train of thought for a moment, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You fallin’ asleep?”

“Mm mm.” he’s quiet for a second before shifting to get more comfortable.

“Can I tell you about the bar again?”

“Absolutely, Charlie. Tell me about the bar.”

“You remember how I told you about that bird, that kinda looked like you, well they made her miserable. All tears and sniffles, well, to be honest I didn’t really care ‘bout-“

Shaking your head, you drag yourself out from beneath him, moving to curl against his chest your legs tangling with his. Opening your eyes you look up to find his mouth going a mile a minute, his gaze straight ahead and unfocused as he remembers. 

“Did I tell you one of those wankers tried to addle me with a bottle of scotch!? Rude, can’t stand that kind of rudeness, so I had to hit him, now didn’t I? And then the bloke who was on the floor-“

Body aching you wrap an arm around his waist nuzzling his chest as he rambles on, feeling just a tad guilty as you fall asleep with his rambling filling your ears.


End file.
